Conventionally, this kind of LC composite component, for example, as shown in FIG. 5, has a cylindrical capacitor 5 comprising electrodes 2 and 3 disconnected from each other and formed inside a cylindrical dielectric 1 (hereinafter referred to as the inside electrodes 2 and 3) and an electrode 4 (hereinafter referred to as the outside electrode 4) opposite in common to the inside electrodes 2 and 3 and provided outside the same, and a ferrite bead 7 through which a central conductor 6 is inserted, so that solder 8 filled at both openings of the cylindrical capacitor 5 connects the inside electrodes 2, 3 and central conductor 6 respectively. Reference numeral 9 designates an eyelet member which is, as needed, fitted onto the outside electrode 4 at the capacitor 5 and connected to the electrode 4 by solder 10.
Such a conventional LC composite component constructed as above-mentioned comprises the combination of the capacitor 5 and a ferrite bead 7 separate therefrom, and is thereby both large and complicated to manufacture.